The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a cross of unknown Dendranthema grandiflora parents. The new and distinct cultivar was a seedling resulting from the open pollination among groups of chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Rob Noodelijk on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, Holland in August, 1996. The plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in greenhouses at Rijsenhout, Holland. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through seccessive propagations.